


tumblr prompts fill

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: “At least you’ll die doing what you love; Walking into danger.”





	tumblr prompts fill

“Well, there is good news,” Winn says, with a fake brightness, into Alex's earset. “At least you’ll die doing what you love; Walking into danger.”

“Thanks, Winn.” Alex sighs and turns off the comm, before looking back at Astra.

Astra is already punching coordinators into her handheld navigating console. 

“Agent Danvers, you can take the jump ship back,” she says, not looking away from the console. “I’ll continue to the white dwarf system that the thieves fled to.”

“No,” Alex says. 

Astra looks up.

“One of us needs to go there,” she says. “We need to recapture that Omegahedron. It’s the last of its kind in the universe, and the things it can do in the wrong hands is unimaginable.”

“No, I meant that both of us have to go there,” Alex says, grabbing the console away from Astra and stalking back towards the ship, sure that the general would follow. “Haven’t you heard anything that Kara says? Stronger together.”

Astra catches up to her halfway to the ship. “Alex, that star system is more dangerous that you think. I will lose my powers, and even you will be weakened to half your strength.”

“I know that,” Alex says, stopping to face her. “That’s why neither of us can do this alone. We need to work together to bring that Omegahedron back. It’s the only thing that can help us save Kara from whatever mind-control Lex Luthor put her under.”

“If you come with me, you may die,” Astra whispers, looking at her with eyes that have experienced such loss many, many times before.

“I won’t,” Alex says, smiling, as something warm blooms inside her. “You won’t let it happen, okay? I believe in you.”

“I’m not strong enough to lose both of you,” Astra pleads, her voice whisper-thin as her stoic mask finally drops away.

There it is. Alex has always suspected that Astra had harbored feelings for her that went beyond just cordiality due to her being Kara’s sister. To be fair, Astra doesn’t even seem to be trying to hide it half the time, considering how overly protective she is of Alex during even routine missions. But, it’s nice to have confirmation.

“You won’t be losing either of us,” she says, taking Astra’s hand and leading her the rest of the way towards the ship. The warmth of Astra’s fingers in hers gives her a boost of confidence that she hadn’t previously felt.

“This isn’t a journey of loss; it’s a journey where we get back what we love.”

\---


End file.
